1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a command input method in a GUI environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a command input method in a GUI (Graphical User Interface) environment is executed by designating a button to which a desired process (function) is assigned, from among the buttons displayed on a screen, while clicking the button using a mouse or touching the button by finger or using a dedicated pen or the like.
There is a case, for example, at a business occasion, etc., that a plurality of relevant processes are executed step-by-step. Here, the case that a series of processes such as “calculation”, “data updating”, and “printing” are executed step-by-step, is exemplified. In this example, buttons for “calculation”, “data updating”, and “printing” processes are respectively displayed. A user sequentially operates the respective buttons, and executes a series of the processes step-by-step. At first, a “calculation” button is clicked, and a calculation process is executed, thereby displaying a calculation result confirmation screen. After this screen is viewed, an “updating” button is clicked, and a data updating result confirmation screen is displayed. After this screen is viewed, a “printing” button is clicked, and a printing process starts.
However, in the case that an operation procedure such as “calculation”→“updating”→“printing” is fixed, users with advanced skills (experience) and the like may wish to collectively execute the processes without respectively displaying confirmation screens of calculation results, etc., during the process. Depending on the occasion, however, there is a case that the confirmation screen is respectively displayed and the results should had better be respectively confirmed, or there is a case that the results need not be confirmed at all. Conventionally, however, a user had to sequentially operate a plurality of buttons regardless of his/her skill, situation, etc., and he/she had to execute processes while respectively displaying confirmation results.
With regard to such a problem, it is conceivable that a plurality of processes (execution files) are assigned to one button, and a plurality of processes are executed step-by-step by one operation of a button. However, such a process is intended for a user with a low skill level, too.
In order to solve this problem, two methods are conceivable.
The first method is to provide, in addition to respective buttons of “calculation”, “updating”, and “printing” processes, a new button that can collectively execute these processes.
In this method, however, the required number of buttons increases. Generally, the processes that are required especially at a business occasion includes not only the above-mentioned “calculation” process but also various kinds of processes. Therefore, if the number of buttons significantly increases, a user cannot easily handle the buttons. Further, it is conceivable that there is a case that a space required for a new button does not exist. (This will especially be the case if the screen is small like, as in a mobile device, where space is limited. Also it is difficult to operate a button when the button is made small.)
As for the second method, screens for a user with a high skill level and for a user with a low skill level are separately prepared, and accordingly a screen is changed in accordance with a user. This method is realized by changing the master setting before a user uses the device.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show specific examples of the second method. For example, when the content of “button arrangement” is set to “step-by-step process arrangement” on a master screen as shown in FIG. 1A before a user with a low skill level uses the device, a business screen is provided with three buttons to which respective processes such as “calculation”, “updating”, and “printing” processes are assigned.
On the other hand, before a user with a high skill level uses a device, the content of “button arrangement” is set to “simultaneous process arrangement” on a master screen, as shown in FIG. 1B. Accordingly, a button for collectively executing the above-mentioned three processes (here, the display word is “printing”) is displayed on a business screen.
In this second method, the number of buttons does not increase as in the first method. Therefore, a problem such that the device cannot cope with the case that there is no space for a new button, will rarely occur. Whenever a user changes, however, the setting should be changed on a master screen as occasion demands before the device is used, which is troublesome for a user. Concerning an operation for a short period of time after the setting of a master screen is changed, a longer period of time may be required in a case where the three buttons are sequentially operated. Further, it is difficult for a user with a low skill level for change the setting on a master screen.
In a conventional method, a main program related to a GUI should be changed when a new button is added, or when the function of a button is changed.